


Purple and Orange

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Donatello and Michelangelo [6]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of turtlecest works featured the purple and orange banded ninja turtles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple and Orange

 

Mikey, being the ‘curious’ turtle that he was, was searching around Donnie’s lab. In the last few months Donnie had been giving him some very strange looks, although he was used to a varied amount of glances since starting a relationship with the smart turtle. 

He was looking around for something that Donnie might be keeping a secret from him, but he couldn’t find anything, then again, he may have overlooked it, but then he saw the computer and grinned, knowing whatever Donnie might be hiding from him, was most likely on there.

As soon as he moved the mouse, the screen turned from black to a variety of colours and the site that it was currently on the screen, made his eyes bulge and his jaw drop.

A sex shop website. 

With a shaky hand he moved the cursor over the the ‘My Orders’ section and the list of toys he found there both scared and excited him. 

“Mikey?”

“Um..” he said turning around to try and cover the screen. “I was just-”

“You know I’ve already received some of those orders.” he smirked and Mikey blushed. “And I think you need to be punished for looking through my things without my permission.”

“Oh shell.”

 

* * *

 

The slightest things could bring back the best memories, such as the moon. The moon, to Donnie, brought back the memory of his and Mikey’s first date in central park. 

With the help of his older brothers, he had managed to muster up enough courage to tell his younger brother about his feelings and ask him out on a date. Luckily Mikey had been very enthusiastic about it, accepting the date, but being honest and said that he’d never thought about it before, but he was willing to try. 

Donnie had suggested grabbing something to eat while they sat in Central Park which Mikey had said sounded great. They’d left the lair at around nine at night, with the promise they wouldn’t stay out any later than midnight. They’d first grabbed some hotdogs and coca cola before making their way to Central Park and sitting up in a tree to eat them. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Donnie asked nervously. 

“I wouldn’t have said yes if I wasn’t Donnie.” Mikey smiled and Donnie smiled back. 

“Sorry, I’m just nervous.”

“Well...don’t be.” Mikey smiled.

“It’s hard not to be.” Donnie said, looking at his food, but his chin was pulled up so that he was looking at Mikey. “What?” Before he could utter another word Mikey placed a sweet kiss on Donnie’s lips. “You don’t need to be nervous.” he said and paused. “...I love you Donnie.”  

 

* * *

 

Mikey and Donnie were two very different turtles, with very few things in common. Where Mikey was loud and confident, Donnie was quiet and insecure. Mikey liked video games, comic books and action packed movies, Donnie liked reading large information packed books, researching and creating new inventions. But they always found things to do together and were a very happy couple. 

Their love for chocolate was one thing that they had in common and it was something that they’d either enjoy when out on a date, watching a movie together or in the bedroom where it was enjoyed even more than the other two settings. 

It was the best tasting thing in the world, where they were concerned, and it tasted a shell of a lot better when on each other’s bodies…

 

* * *

 

Donnie had been having a very stressful week, his father was very ill and Donnie was worried that he might be dying, so he had been trying everything that he knew to try and save his father, but everything was looking down and it seemed like Master Splinter was on his deathbed. 

On top of his father being on his deathbed, Leonardo and Raphael had ended their relationship and not on good terms, they had shouted and hit and cut each other, made each other bleed and cry and then it was the end of them. Raph had run out and slept with someone else, coming home to only cause more arguments because of his actions. 

Everything had began to stress him out, even making coffee was a chore and made him frustrated. But there was one thing that was bright in his life was his own relationship, his Mikey, was always there to feel better, whether it was him there, physically to cheer him up or the gestures he made, like leaving some flowers on his desk.

 

* * *

 

Mikey shivered as Donnie traced Mikey’s body with his hands and then his tongue, focusing mainly on the more sensitive parts of the sea green body. The neck, the lower plastron, inner thighs and sides, all places he knew he could use to drive Mikey wild. 

“You’re so perfect Mikey, you know that right?” Donnie said and kissed the inside of his thigh. “And it’s not just your body or your features that make you so.” he said, continuing to drive Mikey wild with his touch and now with his words. “You always know just what to say to make someone feel better and good about themselves, you always bring out the best in people and see good where no one else could.” he said and made his way up Mikey’s body until he was face to face with the orange clad turtle. 

“And those are only a few things that make you so perfect.” Donnie purred and Mikey moved up to try and reach Donnie’s lips but the older turtle pulled back with a grin. “I love you Mikey.”

“I love you too Donnie, but seriously, just fuck me.” he whined and Donnie grinned and fulfilled his wish. 

 

* * *

 

Mikey was depressed. If you told that fact to anyone, they would laugh at you and would think that you were lying to them. But it was true. He was clinically depressed and it hurt everyone to see their friend, their brother and their son like that. 

They did everything they could to help Mike, which included raiding drug stores to get help for their brother and Donnie researching online about what could be done. It wasn’t just Mikey whose moods began to lower, but everyone's as they knew that Mikey was becoming self destructive and they all worried for his life. 

“Promise me you won’t do anything.” Donnie said in bed one night, with Mikey tucked to his side. 

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.” he said and Mikey didn’t reply. “I couldn’t live without you, you mean too much to me.” Donnie said and began to cry, placing a kiss on the forehead of the turtle next to him. 

“I’m sorry.” Mikey said and the two of them cried together.

 

* * *

 

Donnie and Mikey were the two turtles that never got angry, Donnie more so than Mikey, who would get very angry and stressed at his video games but Donnie never got angry, only when his brothers risked his life and he had to fix them up afterwards. 

But one day, he blew up, his anger showed through for the first time in a very long time, and he had shouted at Mikey, the one person that he really shouldn’t have shouted out, but he was the first person in sight to shout at. 

And the words have been very hurtful and had made Mikey cry and the two younger brothers had slept in separate beds that night and hadn’t spoken to each other for the entire week, although Donnie had tried ever since the day after, but Mikey refused to talk, in the cruelest way possible.

He talked to Donnie as a brother, as if their relationship wasn’t there and was never there, making Donnie feel like he did and then Donnie had gone missing and Mikey panicked and went out looking for him. He’d been gone for five hours, when he said that he would only be gone one. He had also left his shell cell in his lab. 

Luckily he had found Donnie at the junkyard, wandering around, picking up something and then placing it back down and walking a little further before repeating the process. After watching his brother for ten minutes and texting his brothers that he had found Donnie, he decided to show himself by dropping down in front of him. 

“You scared me.” Donatello said, holding his chest and looking elsewhere. 

“Sorry, we were all worried, we thought you ran away.” Mikey said. 

“I just lost track of time.”

“You’ve been gone for five hours Don.” Mikey said. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll make sure that I don’t do it again.”

“Is this my fault?” Mikey asked and Donnie looked up at him. 

“What?”

“Is it my fault that you’re out here for hours...doing nothing?”

“No it’s not, I understand that you don’t want our relationship anymore, I just, I like my own time as well and sometimes I can only get that outside of the lair.”

“Woah, hey, do you think that I dumped you?” Mikey asked, confused and scared at the same time. 

“You treat like you did before we were together, without the flirting, I thought you did and chose not to say it to my face.” Donnie said. 

“No! I was just getting you back for what you said, I wasn’t leaving you! I wouldn’t never do that! I love you too much!” Mikey babbled. 

“I love you too Mikey, I’m sorry for what I said, but it was only out of anger, you know I don’t actually think of you like that.”

“I know I’m sorry for acting the way I did and not letting you apologise.” Mikey said and pulled Donnie forward for a sweet kiss. “Now, let’s get home, you’re probably gonna get one hell of a shouting from Leo and Master Splinter.” 

 

* * *

 

“Donnie?” Mikey called out to the garage.  

“Yeah?” 

“Where are you?” he asked and Donnie appeared from the other side of the van. 

“I’m here, are you okay? Do you need anything? Are you hurt?”

“Dude, chill out I’m fine.” Mikey said and Donnie walked over to his mate. 

“Oh okay.”

“I just, I wondered-”

“Yes?”

“Can we have sex yet?” Mikey said in a needy tone of voice and Donnie laughed. 

“Mikey, it’s been less than two days, barely one.”

“But I didn’t think you were serious in the first place!” Mikey whined on. 

“I was being very serious.”

“I know that now!”

“You should never propose an experiment, you know I take them very seriously.”

“I didn’t propose anything, Raph called me a nymph, I told you and you decided to see how long I could go without sex.”

“And it’s been...twenty two hours and you’re gagging for it.” Donnie teased. 

“We always have sex twice a day at the least, the longest we go without sex is 12 hours at the most, you owe me two sex.”

“I owe you...two sex?”

“That sounded better in my head.” Mikey admitted and Donnie laughed. 

“I’m sure that it did.”

“But seriously Donnie, how long can you go like this, I’m dying!”

“You don’t need sex to live Michelangelo.”

“Yeah but you need it to live happily!” 

“Well Mikey, I guess you’re just going to miserable for a very long time.” Donnie smirked and left Mikey in the garage, with his mouth hanging open in disbelief.


End file.
